Heaven
by Wolfxlover95
Summary: Ten/Jack Mpreg, first part of a series...rated M for a reason! Please, please, please, etc, etc, etc reveiw! Written for a good friend of mine who loves Mpregs and cant find anymore...enjoy!


**Heaven**

**A/N: Okay my mind is in the gutter…What would happen if the Doctor and Jack were bonded…and they were at the Hub and they got bored while doing paper work? I didn't have a plot in mind…but they don't fuck or just have sex, they **_**make love.**_** I want to write a good love making scene. Please, please, please, please, etc, etc, etc…leave a review! I know you guys read the stories, but is it so hard to say nice story or good job? Oh this is also has some angst in it, thought I would let you know. **__**Please review!**

**Warnings: MPREG! Birth is in the end of the story!**

**ChellusAuglerie this is for you! I know how much you love Mpregs!**

"I'm bored," Jack complained as they sifted through paper work.

"Well paper work isn't supposed to be fun," The Doctor told him as he looked up at him.

Jack turned his chair around and looked into his dark brown eyes; he dipped his head and captured his lover's bottom lip between his teeth. He suckled at it gently and then he began to gently kiss the smaller man.

Jack pulled away, and he looked at him and saw the Doctor's kiss swollen lips; he swallowed hard and cupped his cheek, kissing him again.

He felt The Doctor lean into the kiss and turn his head slightly. Jack grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap, he could feel the Doctor's arousal pressing against him and he moaned softly.

The Doctor rocked his hips; rubbing against Jack's straining arousal.

Jack licked and sucked at the Doctor's neck, enjoying the whimpers and moans he was drawing from the smaller man.

"Jack, we can't do this here," The Doctor groaned.

Jack nodded, "Your right,"

Jack pushed the Doctor up and stood up from his chair.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Jack swept everything off the desk and set him down on top of it.

Jack leaned in and kissed him tenderly, "Better?" He asked softly.

"Oh yes, very much so," The Doctor managed between gasps and groans.

Jack pressed into the Doctor and ground their hips together, making the Doctor whimper.

"Good," Jack murmured as he kissed his lovers neck.

Jack started to unbutton the Doctor's shirt and the Doctor groaned.

"Jack, get your clothes off first then do mine," The Doctor said batting Jack's hands away.

Jack moved away from the Doctor and stripped out of his clothing with practiced ease.

Jack came back to rest between his lovers' legs and kissed his neck sweetly.

"Oh I love you so much," Jack whispered as he lovingly undressed his bonded.

The Doctor whimpered trying to speed Jack up, but the immortal ignored him and took his sweet time revealing the pale skin.

Jack's experienced fingers flicked the button on the Doctor's trousers open and his hand slipped inside.

"Ooh Jack," The Doctor moaned as Jack touched his throbbing cock.

Jack yanked off the Doctor's trainers and then his trousers, throwing them across the room and kissed the man writhing pitifully on the desk.

"Oh you are so beautiful," Jack whispered as he stroked the Doctor's cheek.

"I love you so much, Jack," The Doctor murmured and he turned his head and kissed Jack's palm.

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips gently against the Doctor's, the Doctor opened his mouth and Jack slipped his tongue inside and moaned.

Their tongues tangled together and they both moaned softly.

Jack pulled up and looked down at the Doctor and smiled lovingly.

"Why don't we take this to the bed room?" Jack asked as he stroked his lovers' chest softly.

"Yes please, the desk is kind of uncomfortable," The Doctor said with a giggle.

**88888**

Jack set the Doctor down on the bed and caressed his sides as though making sure he was really there. The Doctor sat up and caressed Jack's cheek and smiled at him and ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack laid him down gently on his back and tenderly kissed his lips, moving down the thin, pale body to his slightly swollen stomach. Smiling up at the Doctor, Jack leaned down and kissed the pale stomach and nuzzled it lovingly.

"I think I know why I want to make love to you all the time." The Doctor said with a smirk.

"Oh and why is that?" Jack asked he caressed the Doctor's swollen belly.

"He is your son," The Doctor said with a cheeky grin.

"I will take that as a compliment," Jack replied.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as Jack moved his hand in between his legs and stroked him.

Jack watched as his lover withered and moaned as he stroked his cock. The Doctor let out a silent scream of pleasure and arched his back when Jack slipped his mouth over his cock.

Jack held down the Doctor's hips as the smaller man bucked and squirmed beneath him, he could tell the Doctor was getting close. Not wanting his lover to come too soon, Jack pulled his mouth off his hard member and kissed the head.

Jack came back up the Doctor's body and kissed his lips lovingly, he brushed his fingers along the Doctor's cheek.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered.

"Sh-sh-sh just relax and feel what I give you." Jack whispered as he stroked his hands down his lovers' sides.

The Doctor moaned and spread his legs in invitation; Jack smiled down at him and ran his hand down between his thighs.

"Ooh, Jack that…is rather splendid," The Doctor moaned and rocked his hips against Jack's hand.

Jack reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out the lube, he uncapped it and put some on his fingers.

The Doctor seeing the lube moaned greedily and raised his hips, eagerly waiting for Jack to prep him.

Jack put a pillow beneath his hips; he caressed the Doctor's arse and then spread his cheeks gently. He pressed his finger against the Doctor's entrance and slid his finger in gently.

The Doctor eagerly thrust his hips, trying to get Jack's fingers deeper into him.

Jack slid a second finger into him and curled them, making the Doctor arch his back and growl at him. Jack scissored his fingers in the Doctor's arse, stretching the tight ring of muscle and he slipped a third finger in.

The Doctor was writhing, begging him to stop the foreplay and just take him already; Jack leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Removing his fingers from the Doctor's arse he quickly replaced them with the head of his cock, pushing himself slowly into the Doctor's tight entrance. Once all the way in Jack pulled out until just the head was still in the Doctor's body and then he thrust slowly back in letting the Doctor adjust.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked him gently.

"I couldn't be better, I love you so much." The Doctor gasped out as Jack pushed back into him.

"I love you too, sweethearts," Jack whispered in his ear.

"Jack…faster…please?" The Doctor whimpered softly.

Who was Jack to deny his mate anything? Jack lifted the Doctor's legs over his shoulders and caressed his stomach lovingly before thrusting into him deeply, hitting the Doctor's sweet spot.

Jack took the Doctor's cock in his hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts; the Doctor couldn't decide what he wanted more.

"OH JACK!" The Doctor screamed out as Jack repeatedly hit his prostate making him see stars.

"That's it, come for me," Jack crooned in his ear as he thrust harder, but not hard enough to hurt him.

The Doctor tossed his head from side to side, his hips arching up to meet Jack's thrusts.

"J-Jack, please don't s-stop," The Doctor whimpered as his body started to tense up.

"That's it, sweethearts," Jack encouraged as his lover moaned louder and clawed franticly at his arms.

"Oh, Jack," The Doctor moaned.

Jack's body was trembling for the need to release, but he held back knowing the Doctor was close.

Jack yelled out the Doctor's true name as he felt him tighten around his cock and he released hard into the Doctor. Jack felt him twitch in his hand and felt hot cum spill out of the Doctor who cried out Jack's name in intense pleasure.

They lay in each other's arms, comfortable and drowsy; Jack stroked the Doctor's stomach softly as the Doctor hummed an ancient Gallifreyin lullaby.

"You're glowing," Jack murmured sleepily.

"I'm glowing because I'm happy and content." The Doctor told him with a warm and loving smile.

"I'm scared," Jack said waking the Doctor who had been dozing off.

"About what?" The Doctor asked with a yawn.

"About the birth and the pregnancy itself," Jack said softly.

"Jack, everything is fine, you needn't worry," The Doctor assured him.

"Needn't?"

The Doctor gave him a blank stare and then started laughing and then he started crying.

"Hey why are you crying?" Jack asked as he brushed the tears off his bond-mates cheeks.

"I need you and I will always need you…If you ever left me, Jack I-I probably wouldn't be able to go on." The Doctor said with tears in his eyes. "I can't lose you, Jack, I need you so much," He said as the tears poured down his pale cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is all this talk about me leaving you?" Jack asked as he pulled his lover into his arms.

"Jack, what if your immortality was taken and you really die? That would kill me, Jack! I can't lose you!" The Doctor cried out and buried his head in Jack's chest.

"Don't you dare talk like that! If by some weird chance I do die…I don't want you to hurt yourself because I'm not there! I will always be with you, even if I'm not here physically…I will be here," Jack placed his hands over the Doctor's hearts. "If I die then you have to take care of our child," Jack whispered.

"Jack, I love you," The Doctor whispered.

"I love you too and I will fight death its self for you," Jack told him with a smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"You got it backwards, I don't know what I did to deserve you," Jack told him firmly.

"Well all I know is that I am not ever letting you go," The Doctor said with a grin.

Jack smiled and held him tight, whispering nonsense in his ear making the Doctor laugh softly.

**88888**

**Birth scene, if that grosses you out then stop here.**

**Oh he is a female until the birth is over.**

"Where is he?" The Doctor asked Martha for the hundredth time in five minutes.

"I don't know, but he will be here," She assured him.

Martha was shocked when the Doctor had cried out and his water broke while they were standing in the console room. She had helped him to the med bay and helped him on the bed; she made sure he stayed calm.

The Doctor groaned loudly as another contraction gripped him, he rubbed his stomach trying to soothe the pain.

They were in the TARDIS med bay and had been here for an hour, Martha had joined up with them again as he got close to birth. Now he was in labor and Jack wasn't here which was making the Doctor nervous and he was all ready frightened, Martha silently begged Jack to hurry up.

The Doctor's stomach was huge and this baby wasn't sticking around much longer.

"I swear if he misses this I will kick his arse!" The Doctor growled and Martha gave a small smile.

"He wouldn't miss this for the world," Martha told him.

She moved between his legs and checked to see how far off he was and again begged Jack to hurry because he was close.

"Sorry I'm late had a little trouble getting away, what did I miss?" Jack asked as he burst into the room.

The Doctor moaned loudly and Jack rushed to his side.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he caressed his cheek.

"Hurts," The Doctor whimpered.

"Jack, why don't you rub his back?" Martha suggested as she checked him again.

Jack helped him lean forward and he slipped behind his bonded and rested his legs on either side of him and began to rub his lower back.

"I'm sorry I was late," Jack murmured.

"You're here now," The Doctor replied and Jack kissed his cheek.

Martha checked him again and gave a nervous smile.

"Can I push?" the Doctor asked, sounding strained.

"Yes, you're fully dilated," Martha said from her place between his legs.

He groaned loudly as he waited for the contraction.

"It's show time!" Martha announced

"let him twist his hands in the bed sheets because he will break your hands if he is holding them when a contraction hits." Martha told Jack.

"Got it, Nightingale," Jack said with a nervous smile.

The Doctor cried out in pain as he started to push his son out of his body.

As the contraction eased he slumped back against Jack, panting heavily as Jack showered him with kisses.

"You are doing great," Martha praised.

"I wish I could feel as great," He muttered.

He felt the contraction start again and set his jaw and pushed hard with the contraction. 

Martha gave him encouraging smile.

He felt a burning pain as his entrance stretched

"He's crowning," Martha said.

"Ow,"

"Don't push, let gravity do the work…Lean forward," Martha said after a minute.

Jack helped him lean forward and he gasped when his entrance stretched even more.

Martha watched with awe as the baby's head emerged.

Unable to help his sob of pain, the Doctor slumped back to rest on his mate as he panted heavily from the exertion of getting their baby's head out.

"You're doing great," Jack murmured in his ear encouragingly.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered as the contraction hit again.

He cried out as he pushed, he felt the baby's shoulder slip out of his entrance and he cried out in pain.

"Almost," Martha encouraged.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and leaned forward, pushing hard with the contraction and he felt the baby's other shoulder slip free.

"Oh I can see him," Jack cooed with delight.

"One more push," Martha said with a smile.

"One more and then he is out," Jack said with a smile.

The Doctor groaned and pushed as the contraction came and he felt the baby slide free and into Martha's waiting arms.

"Oh he is beautiful," Martha murmured as she wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and handed him to the Doctor.

"Look what we made," Jack whispered, sounding close to tears.

"Why are you crying then?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm so happy, these are happy tears," Jack whispered as he touched his son's cheek.

He watched as his son latched on to the Doctor's breast and suckled hungrily, the Doctor smiled proudly.

"What are you going to name him?" Martha asked.

The Doctor stared down at his nursing son and whispered, "Owen, his name is Owen in honor of your friend, Jack." The Doctor murmured looking at Jack expectedly.

"You would do that...for me?" Jack whispered.

"Yes…Do you mind?" The Doctor asked softly.

"No why would you think that?" Jack asked softly.

"I don't know," The Doctor mumbled.

"I think Owen is a great name," Martha said with a sad smile as she remembered her friend.

"You did great," Jack murmured in the Doctor's ear as they watched their son feed.

"I couldn't have done it without you," The Doctor replied, his brown eyes shining with the love and trust he felt for his Captain.

Jack leaned down and kissed the Doctor's lips sweetly.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you too," The Doctor whispered back. "Do you want to hold your son?" He asked softly.

Jack nodded and shifted around so he could see the Doctor's face.

The Doctor moved his sleeping son away from his chest and set him in Jack's arms, Jack looked down at little Owen and smiled.

"He is so beautiful, just like his mother" He whispered as he stroked the baby's cheek.

The child stirred and opened his eyes and Jack gasped at the two brown eyes staring up at him.

The Doctor nuzzled Jack's cheek and stared down at his son.

"Martha, I forgot you were there…Do you want to hold?" The Doctor asked the young woman when he remembered her standing there.

Martha smiled, "I would love too," She whispered.

Jack very gently handed her his son and they both watched as she cooed at him.

"You're going to be a great mother someday," The Doctor told her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you,"

She handed the baby back to the Doctor and quietly left the three of them alone.

"Do you want me to put Owen in his bassinet?" Jack asked when the baby fell asleep again.

"Yeah because I need to rest, "The Doctor said with a grin.

Jack took the baby and lay him down in the bassinet and then carefully curled up next to the Doctor and the three of them fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay I am going to make this into a series! Mpreg of course and no Jack will not be getting pregnant! The Doctor is the bottom, Jack is the top. Okay how did I do? I know the love making scene probably sucked and the birth wasn't real enough, but give me a break! Okay even if it is just two words please give me a review! ChellusAuglerie you are brilliant! You are a true friend and I wrote this story for you because there are not enough Mpregs out there, we need to write more of them! I hope you liked the Owen thing…it seemed like a good idea…Please review!**


End file.
